Cradle
by The Stork
Summary: Jean finds out she's pregnant. This story covers the pregnancy from her telling Scott to the birth of the babys... JOTT among others
1. Telling Scott

Scott knocked on Jean's door and came in. She was lying on her bed crying into her pillow.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" he asked softly, sitting down on the edge of her bed and patting her back soothingly.

She sat up and wiped her eyes. "It's nothing, Scott."

He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "It doesn't look like 'nothing'. Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

She pulled away a little bit and sighed. "You'll hate me."

"Jean, look at me." He requested, sounding very serious. "There is nothing you could ever do that would make me hate you. I love you."

She smiled weakly. "I love you, too."

"Now, what's wrong?" he wondered.

"Well..." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Scott smiled and hugged her to him. "Is that all?"

She glared and pulled away. "What do you mean 'is that all'?! This is a big deal, Scott Summers!"

"No, no, I know it's a big deal." He replied, laughing. "I just thought you were going to tell me you were leaving me or something."

"Leave you?" Jean asked. "Scott, you are the biggest idiot I've ever met." She said, shaking her head.

"But I'm your idiot." He grinned.

"And you watch too much TV." She muttered. "Now, you're not mad, are you?"

"Of course I'm not mad. Maybe a little scared of what Logan and the Professor are gonna do, but why would I be mad? We got into this together, remember?" He stated.

She smiled. "I remember."

"Okay, then." He replied, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. We'll get through this."

-------------

In case you're wondering, I already know the gender and name for the baby(s).


	2. Telling the adults

"What do you think they need to tell us that's this important?" Ororo wondered as she and Logan walked through the hall.

Jean and Scott had asked that Ororo, Logan, and the professor meet them in the library. While this had happened before, this was the first time anyone had ever called a meeting in the middle of the night.

"Beats me, Darlin'." Logan replied. "Probably not somethin' good, though."

She nodded, but didn't say anything more. They opened the library door and went inside, seeing that the other three were already in there. They sat down across from the young couple and next to Charles.

"Um... Thanks for agreeing to meet us this late." Jean started, nervously.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Ororo asked, now very worried.

"Well..." she sighed and Scott took her hand. He squeezed it gently to let her know he was there for her.

-_You want me to tell them?_-

-_No, I got it._-

-_You sure?_-

She nodded to him and started again. "Okay, well, we wanted to tell you three first, since you were the ones who basically raised us..." She trailed off.

"Come on, Jeannie." Logan replied. "If there's somethin' wrong, just tell us!"

She gulped. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Logan yelled, standing up instantly. At any other time, the look on his face would have been almost humorous. Right now, however, the last thing on Scott and Jean's minds was laughing.

Ororo grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back down.

"Logan, calm down and let them speak." She said, her voice still as regal as ever.

He growled and turned to her. "'Ro! Are you deaf?! Did you just hear what she said?! Let me go!"

"I can hear perfectly well, Logan." Ororo stated, somehow managing to come off as commanding and serious as ever, even when speaking to Wolverine. "What would you do if I let you go? Slice Scott? Killing the baby's father does not seem like the most productive thing to do. Now sit down before I make you."

He growled and did what she said, angry at her for telling him what to do, but seeing that she was right.

"Congratulations." Prof. Xavier said, surprising the other four mutants.

"Um... Thanks, Professor." Scott replied, slowly.

"You're not mad?" Jean asked.

He smiled at his oldest students. "I'm very confident in your ability to make good decisions, even now. I'm certain you'll make this work in what ever way is best for you both."

Jean smiled warmly, got up, and hugged her mentor. "That means a lot, Professor."

Scott, too, smiled. He went over and shook the bald man's hand, glad that the older man wasn't mad at them.

After figuring out that the other two were not going to say anything more, Jean spoke again. "Um.. it's getting late. We'd better go to sleep. We have to teach the younger kids in the morning. Good night, Professor. Good night, Ororo. Good night, Logan."

"Good night," Charles said as the two left the room and shut the door.

"Yer awfully cheerful about this, Chuck." Logan stated, angrily.

"They need our support right now, Logan." He replied. "I'm no happier about this than you, but we have to let them know that we're here for them right now."

"He's right," Ororo added. "If we're hostile toward them, we'll only manage to push them away and they'll leave us. No matter what they decide, we need to help them."

"I guess..." Logan muttered.

-

"They took that well." Jean said, once they had reached the hall that separated their bedrooms.

"Very well." Scott agreed, quietly, ever conscious of the time. "I'm still in one piece, no tears were shed, only Logan raised his voice, and we actually got congratulated."

"It's weird, isn't it?" Jean asked.

"It really, really is." He replied. He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "Good night, Jean."

"Good night, Scott." Jean said as she went into her room.

-

Professor Xavier called Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Logan into his office first thing the next morning. The idea was to talk about the situation after they(as in Logan) had had some time to calm down. It was going about as well as could be expected.

"So you're keeping it?" Logan repeated.

Jean nodded. "We wouldn't feel right knowing that our child was out there in the world somewhere, calling someone else 'mommy and daddy'. Especially since we know we're going to end up together."

"Speaking of that, are you two planning on getting married soon?" Ororo wondered.

"To be honest, we hadn't discussed it yet." Scott answered.

"We kinda told you on the same night I told Scott." Jean added.

"So you really don't have anything figured out yet?" Logan asked.

"I didn't say that," Jean protested. "We know that we're keeping it. We know that, if Professor Xavier lets us, we'd like to stay here. We know that I'm going to finish my summer classes at the college, then take the fall off."

"That's not enough, Jeannie!" Logan replied. "Havin' a baby's a big deal. You hafta be more prepared than that!"

"We will be! We just found out I was pregnant! Why won't you just listen to us?" Jean asked.

"I'm tryin' to, but I don't understand how two kids are going to raise a kid!" Logan stated.

"We're not kids anymore, Logan!" Jean responded, yelling. "We're both eighteen years old and out of high school! That's called 'being adults'!" She got up and started toward the door. "Come on, Scott. We're outta here."

Cyclops followed his girlfriend out of the room.

All was quiet for a moment before Charles spoke up.

"That didn't go as well as I'd hoped."

-

Fifteen minutes later, Scott sat on Jean's bed, watching her pace back and forth, as she muttered mean things about Logan.

"...stupid man thinks he owns everything...don't have to listen to him...think-headed ass..."

"I think that's an oxymoron." Scott interrupted, breaking her out of her train of thought.

She eyed him oddly. "Is that really important?"

He shrugged. "Got you to stop muttering about Logan, didn't it?"

Jean rolled her eyes and sat down next to Scott.

"I knew he would react like that!" she announced, laying back on the bed.

"Me, too." Scott replied, patting her hand, which had landed near him when she laid down.

"Why does he have to be so stupid?" she wondered, looking at him.

"I don't know." He said. "He means well."

"I know." She sighed. After a quiet moment, she spoke again, "We still have to tell my parents."

"Your mom's gonna flip." Scott replied.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"Well, you know she doesn't like me, anyway," he started, "So how much do you think she's going to like you having a baby with me?"

"About as much as Logan." She said, understanding. "She'll come around, though. I'm not all that worried about them. It's not like we come into day to day contact with them, anyway..."

-

When Jean called her parents an hour later, they were less than thrilled to say the least. After Jean's father had fainted, Mrs. Grey had picked up the phone and started yelling. They'd been on the phone for the past hour and a half.

"No, mom, I mean, it's not that I don't want you to come, but it's just not- I mean, you don't have to... Oh, you did? Oh, really...?" Jean sighed. "Alright then... I guess... See you then..." she hung up.

"Don't tell me she's coming here...?" Scott groaned after Jean nodded.

"She just wants to help." She shrugged.

"When's she coming?" he asked, sounding very defeated.

"My parents are coming at the end of the week. They're staying for two weeks, at the least." She replied.

Scott perked up a little bit. While he was sure John Grey wasn't very happy with him right now, facing Elaine Grey without him would be like facing a lion with nothing but some meat tenderizer as a weapon.

"Guess we'd better go back out and have breakfast..." He stated.


End file.
